Cilan (anime)
Cilan is one of the Gym Leaders of Striaton City Gym. In addition to his Gym Leader duties, he is also an A-class Pokémon Connoisseur; capable of seeing the compatibility and closeness between Pokémon and their trainers. After his defeat by Ash Ketchum, he decided to join the young trainer and Iris on their journey through the Unova region. His two siblings, Chili and Cress are also Gym Leaders. Appearance Cilan is tall, charming, and fair-skinned. He shares some features with Chili and Cress, being triplets, except that he has green eyes and light-green hair with a four-pointed turf. He also wears a white suit shirt, a (green) bowtie, black and gray vest with gold buttons, black pants, and brown shoes with gold buckles like his brothers. Personality Cilan is a very eccentric boy. He enjoys the intricacies of life, making him happy basically all the time. His connoisseur catchphrase is "It's evaluating time!" Furthermore, he often exclaims a paraphrased version of said catchphrase during varied situations. For example, when he was interrogating a Scrafty he declared "It's detective time!" Cilan is an empiricist, however his mind has opened more due to his adventures with Ash. Being a Gym Leader, Cilan is an adept battler, he is also an excellent chef; providing food for the group which always receives complements from Ash, Iris and the Pokémon. He is also shown to be an excellent detective. Both Stephan and Georgia have been impressed by Cilan's evaluating skills and even Burgundy (although she would never admit it out loud) acknowledges his skill as an A-class connoisseur. In addition to being a connoisseur, Cilan is also a subway expert, a position which he dubs a "Metro Connoisseur." He shows not only an amazing amass of knowledge on subways and everything related, but also takes pure delight in the efficiency and overall being of the subway, proved when he marvels over a subway train exhibit, only to be dragged away from it by Meowth while shouting, "But I want to look at the pretty trains some more!" Biography Cilan battled and lost to Ash Ketchum when the young trainer challenged his gym, impressed with Ash's fighting style and spirit, he joins Ash. He gains a strong rival in Burgundy who he defeated prior to joining Ash and co. During his travels he also caught a Dwebble and a Stunfisk. He also has a fear of Purrloin because of something a Purrloin did to him back when he was younger which he doesn't like to talk about. Cilan had the pleasure of battling the Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet alongside Ash. He also helped his brother Chili find his own Battle style. Apparently he had a bone to pick with Skyla because of her giving out free gym badges to other trainers without actually battling them. Angered, Cilan challenges her to a battle to teach her how a true Gym Leader has to be. Unfortunately, he lost to Skyla's Swanna at the end. Cilan also managed to cosplay as Elesa during the Bell of Wishes Festival contest, but unfortunately he lost that as well. He also helped a little girl named Marigold select her partner Pokémon in BW082. He met Dawn in BW087 in which the two of them battled each other. After the event of Team Rocket, he went back to Professor Juniper's lab from where he and Iris decided to travel to Kanto with Ash. All of them traveled with addition to Alexa facing new challenges in each of Island. However, after their adventure in Decolore Islands, he and Iris decided to stop traveling with Ash and they say their goodbyes. Pokémon On hand Released Voice Actors *'English: 'Jason Griffith *'Japanese: '''Mamoru Miyano *'Italian: 'Davide Albano *'Dutch: 'Jurjen van Loon *'Mandarin: 'Yu Zhengsheng *'Finnish: 'Petrus Kahkonen *'Brazilian Portuguese: 'Alex Minei *'Spanish: 'Fernando Cabrera *'Latin America Spanish: 'Bruno Coronel Achievements *Don George Battle Tournament: Top 8 to Luke *Donamite: Top 8 to Stephan *Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup; Top 4 to Trip Trivia *Brock and Cilan have some similarities. They are both gym leaders of the first gym in their region who eventually travel with Ash hoping to reach new heights in their dreams. They're both cooks and seems to be the group navigator. The only major difference is that Cilan doesn't flirt like Brock does with almost every female he meets. However, some girls actually take an interest in Cilan and his brothers, Chili and Cress, as seen in ''Triple Leaders, Team Threats! and Dreams by the Yard Full! when the girls in the restaurant stare at them dreamily and cheer them on during Ash's gym battle. **Cilan has multiple brothers like Brock, but Cilan and his brothers are fraternal triplets. *It is revealed in BW046 that Cilan has a fear of Purrloin, when he states that one of them did something terrible to him to which he refuses to talk about as he doesn't want to remember it. His fear is also shown in the beginning of Pokémon Movie 14 and BW082. *Cilan's name derives from Cilantro, a plant sometimes used as a seasoning. *Cilan's Japanese voice is Miyano Mamoru, who also voiced Riku in the Kingdom Hearts series, Light Yagami in the Death Note ''anime, Tamaki Suoh in the ''Ouran High School Host Club ''anime, Death the Kid in the ''Soul Eater ''anime, Ling Yao in the ''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ''anime, and Ignis in ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Gallery es:Cilan/Millo Category:Male Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass Pokémon User Category:Pokémon Connoisseurs Category:Pokémon movie characters